bfdi_story_modefandomcom-20200214-history
Episodes/Characters
These are the episodes in BFDI - Story Mode and characters in the First Season! Documented Debuts Major Characters *Lee *Bowtie *Centhan *Paintbrush *Small Godzilla *Lightbulb *Pothed *Starry Minor Characters *Alternate Timeline Gaty *Paper Robloxian *Alarm Clock *Alternate Timeline Dictionary Decal Characters *Doorknob *Bell *Magnifying Glass *Dictionary Future Debuts *Portal Gun *Five Ball Episode's 1 Plot. Lee Everett has been driving around until his car crashes into a gas station by some odd looking blood on the ground. He soon wakes up, his leg badly injured. He gets out the car and looks around, no one in sight but smashed cars, cars in each other, etc. Lee notices a neighborhood near the gas station and walks to it. Lee soon finds out the undead seem to be responsible for all this. Lee then runs inside a house, blocks the door, and only to look down, a small kid standing there, confused. Lee tells the kid that the world is being taken over by the undead and he'll look after the kid until they find his parents since...the kid's parents went out to get food before the outbreak occurred. Lee and the kid look around when they unblock the door and leave, the undead creatures have walked away. They go to the city, trying to find help, and go inside a huge looking mall. The mall seems to have survivors in it, too, so they all now are working together. Episode's 2 Plot The group has recently gotten out of the mall, it got taken over some days later and Bowtie made a comeback after not being saved, but still has his Status: 'Determinant'. Lee, 'Real' Toei Sonic, PaintBrush go into a forest, and beartrap gets stuck in a paintbrush, Alternate Timeline Gaty ran over, trying to help, same with Small Godzilla, but Lee cuts PaintBrush's leg off, like he did in TWD TellTale Episode 2 With David's Leg, they also find two new people who join their group, which is Banana and Paper Samir. The gang who went to the forest go back to the Motor Inn, put PaintBrush on the truck and Doorknob begins trying to bandage PaintBrush up and such. Banana soon goes missing, and Dictionary sneaks to this nearby farm. Shocked what She/he saw, Dictionary ran back to the Motor Inn, telling the whole group to follow. The Group then goes to the farm, seeing plenty of people in the farm dead, soon finding Banana, dying slowly, then the group climbs a ladder what was inside and find two Big Pizzas eating other objects, the group then kills them. The Group goes back to the Motor Inn, only to find out a huge special looking undead creature started going to their base. Lee tried shooting at it, but sadly shot Dictionary in the guts while in the process, sadly leaving Her/Him to die and become one of the undead. The remaining people of the group ride the RV away from the taken over Motor Inn, running over an undead Banana and the undead Pizza Bros. The group park far away from the farm and Motor Inn, talking about what they should next. 'Fake' Toei Sonic, who is actually Metal Sonic, was normally gonna have his Metal look revealed in Episode 1, but was scrapped. He comes out of the bushes near them and shoot Alternate Timeline Gaty, Lee screaming: ``NO!!``, the screen then going to black. Episode 3's Plot Unknown. Statistics *Death count: 5 *Decal Debuts: 5 *Hi Count: 7 + *Alternate Timeline Characters: 2 Category:Episodes Category:Season Starters